Razones por las que Antonio no debe beber
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: El mayor error de Holanda fue aceptar ir con él de copas. Ahora tiene que pagar por ello.


**Disclaimer: Ni España ni Holanda me pertenecen, los dos son de Himaruya, síp.

* * *

**

**RAZONES POR LAS QUE ANTONIO NO DEBE BEBER

* * *

**

1º. Te utiliza de paño de lágrimas

—_¡Soy un mierda! ¡Le volví a decir que no casi sin pensarlo! —sollozaba Antonio en el hombro del holandés, el cual sólo tenía deseos de irse de allí y dejar al español en cualquier portal—. ¡Estaba muy nervioso por la boda y le dije a Lovino que no quería que sus padres vinieran! Y ahora no me habla..._

_El cuerpo del chico temblaba por los continuos sollozos e hipidos. Para su sufrido acompañante era difícil mantener su papel de amigo consolador que le daba palmaditas en la espalda, y no coger a Antonio, mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que se buscara otro hombro en el que llorar._

2º. Te empieza a contar su vida, sin venir a cuento

—_Y fue cuando conocí a Lovino que dejé a mi anterior novio, porque ¿sabes? Lovi tenía mucho más que mi ex, yo lo notaba y al final no me equivoqué, ¿a que es genial? Y entonces, entonces le pregunté si había tenido novio alguna vez en su vida, porque era gay también, le conocí en un chat y quedamos, y me dijo que no y entonces yo me empecé a hacer ilusiones, porque era muy guapo. ¿Sabes?_

_Una hora después..._

—_Y claro, como ya llevábamos casi nueve meses teníamos que empezar a pensar en boda, porque yo me quería casar —el español soltó una risa floja. La borrachera le daba fuelle para rato, y el holandés estaba ya hasta los mismísimos de escucharle. Pero había prometido conducir de vuelta a casa y no tenía más remedio que aguantar—. ¿Me estás escuchando, Johan?_

_Johan tuvo que reprimir un bostezo._

—_Sí, Antonio, sí._

3º A la hora de salir del bar se vuelve realmente insoportable

—_Johaaaaaan —Antonio se colgó del brazo del holandés mientras le miraba con ojos de perro abandonado en la carretera. Parecía el del anuncio de "Él nunca lo haría", con la diferencia de que el español SÍ que lo haría. _

—_Ni siquiera lo pienses –el pelopincho se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar para salir del bar—. Si quieres ir a tu casa te vas solito._

_Le interrumpió una especie de gemido sollozante. Antonio lo miraba con esa mirada imposible de ignorar, que a menudo acababa con la resistencia del holandés en cuestión de segundos._

—_¿M–me vas a dejar solo, sin nadie que me quiera? ¿Y si me roban? ¿Y si me violan?_

—_Para algo tienen que existir los psicólogos —Johan se encogió de hombros._

4º Se pone más cariñoso de lo normal con quien esté más cerca de él

—_¿Me das un beso? —pidió Antonio por sexta vez aquella noche, mientras trepaba por el brazo de Johan, el cual recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no sacudirle un par de hostias. Maldita la hora en que se había ofrecido él para ir con el español al bar, y todo porque los amigos de Antonio por alguna razón no estaban disponibles. Y una mierda. El holandés podía citar sin temor a equivocarse varios lugares en donde sin duda se encontrarían Francis y Gilbert._

—_Que te lo dé tu novio, marica de tercera —respondió Johan, apartando a Antonio de su lado con brusquedad. Ah, si tuviera a mano su pistola, qué a gusto se iba a quedar, pero qué a gusto—. Aléjate de mí._

—_Porfa... —suplicó el español, girándole la cara para mirarlo. El rubor provocado por el exceso de vino le surcaba las mejillas, y tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida. Al holandés aquellas cosas le ponían bastante nervioso cuando se trataba de Antonio._

—_Hay que joderse... —besó la mejilla del castaño durante dos segundos y luego se retiró—. Como me lo vuelvas a pedir te corto los huevos._

_Antonio se quedó acurrucado en el hombro de Johan, con cara de ser inmensamente feliz._

5º Se derrumba emocionalmente

—_No sé tratar a Romano... —el español se había retirado hasta una esquinita de su salón, con la moña cervecera en pleno apogeo, y tenía que sujetarse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Un aura negra que daba muy mal rollo invadía todo el rincón—. Hoy he intentado besarle, pero me ha vuelto a pegar, y eso que le he llevado tallarines con tomate hechos por mí, que le encantaban, pero no...¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que se deje besar? —Antonio estalló en llanto—. ¡Johan, ayúdame!_

_El aludido estaba leyendo el periódico en su salón, a donde había llevado al español, no porque estuviera preocupado por él, no. Bueno, quizá un poco. Simplemente no le gustaba la idea de que volviendo a su casa se perdiera y acabara en manos de cualquier tipejo que se aprovechara de él Dios sabe de qué manera._

—_Eso no es asunto mío. Me desentiendo —fue la "solidaria" respuesta._

—_Si es que soy un fracaso como amante...yo quería que todo con Lovi fuera perfecto, a pedir de boca, ¡pero es que no hay manera de entrarle! Se cierra como una almeja y no hay manera de abrirlo. Y encima si le presiono me sacude y luego se pasa seis meses sin dirigirme la palabra. No sirvo para el amor... —se abrazó las piernas con los brazos._

_Johan estaba cansado de que Antonio sólo hablara de Romano por aquí, Lovino y Lovi por allá. Cerró el periódico y se levantó._

—_Te he traído porque estabas en plena mona, pero si lo único que vas a contarme es que no eres capaz de hacer que a tu italiano se le levante, mejor te piras y me dejas en paz –cogió a Antonio de un brazo, y lo llevó medio a rastras a la salida, entre los quejidos del chico._

—_¡No, Johan! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Necesito apoyo, y ayuda y...!_

—_Pues te la buscas en la calle —tras decir eso, el holandés cerró de un portazo. Volvió a su sillón y retomó la lectura de su periódico, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

_

**FIN**_  
_


End file.
